Ян Додонна
|дата рождения=65 ДБЯ |дата смерти=24 ПБЯ |место смерти=Новый Альдераан |раса=Человек |пол=Мужской |рост=1,82 метров |цвет волос=ЧёрныйЗвёздные войны. Республика 69: Дредноуты Рендили, часть 1'Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела, позднее седой |цвет глаз= |эпоха=*Восход Империи *Восстание *Новая Республика |принадлежность=*Галактическая Республика *Галактическая Империя *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Альянс свободных планет *Новая Республика }} 'Ян Додонна ( ), (другой вариант - Джен Додонна) – мужчина-человек, уроженец планеты Комменор, один из первых генералов Альянса за восстановление Республики. Он был одним из первых капитанов звёздных разрушителей времен Галактической Республики, участвовавший в Гиперпространственной войне Старка и Войнах клонов. За время своей долгой службы Додонна проявил себя блестящим тактиком и стратегом. Совместно с Адаром Таллоном Додонна написал книгу о современном космическом бое. Биография Лоялист (65–19 ДБЯ) Додонна был коренным комменорцем. В юном возрасте он вступил в Судебные силы, в рядах которых начал свою военную карьеру, сражаясь с пиратами и преступниками по всей Республике. Во время Гиперпространственной войны Старка Додонна в звании лейтенанта служил на крейсере «Ардент IV». Ян Додонна во время Войн клонов.]] Десятилетия спустя, во время Войн клонов, Додонна вместе с Терринальдом Скридом командовал флотом «Победа», первым соединением звёздных разрушителей типа «Победа I», осаждая Фоэрост в кампании, решавшей судьбу Центральных Миров. Кампания завершилась в битве за Анаксис. Часть флота под командованием Додонны приняла на себя главный удар, но смогла продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы Скрид атаковал и уничтожил флот «Оплот». По возвращении на Корусант Додонну и Скрида чествовали как героев.The New Essential Chronology Додонна вместе с Пло Куном входил со стороны Республики в команду переговорщиков во время битвы при Рендили.«Звёздные войны. Республика: Дредноуты Рендили» Несколько месяцев спустя он командовал республиканским флотом в битве при Кейто-Неймодии, временно получив ранг коммандера.«Лабиринт зла» Додонна обладал даром стратега и вместе со старым другом и соратником, республиканским офицером Адаром Таллоном, поднял тактику космического боя на новый уровень. Умения Таллона касались сражений отдельных кораблей, а Додонна проявил себя в организации снабжения и осадных действий. Додонна предложил несколько осадных видов вооружения, которые впоследствии были использованы Галактической Империей во время таких операций, как Осада Далрон-Пять и проект «Астероид».The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook Некоторое время Додонна служил вместе с Нейей Халкионом. Он также убедил своего старого друга Сагоро Отема оставить карьеру наёмника и вступить в ряды флота.«Звёздные войны. Республика 78: Верность» Повстанец (19–0 ДБЯ) thumb|250 px|Ян Додонна во время совещания перед Битвой при Явине Когда Республика превратилась в Галактическую Империю, Додонна некоторое время сохранял верность новому правительству и даже советовал Отему не делиться ни с кем сомнениями насчет так называемого «джедайского мятежа». Но в конце концов, Додонна оставил службу по идеологическим соображениям. Однако, хотя ему не нравился имперский режим, честь офицера не позволяла ему отзываться о нем плохо. Империя в ответ предоставила знаменитому герою планету Брелор, спутник Комменора, где Додонна посвятил себя воспитанию сына Врада. Додонна не принял многочисленные предложения Мон Мотмы присоединиться к зарождавшемуся движению сопротивления, так как считал подобный поступок предательством. Однако КОМПОНП официально записала его в ненадежные кандидаты для «перевоспитания» для нужд императора и, решив, что он более безопасен мертвый, чем живой, приказала Додонну убить. Повстанцы узнали о приговоре и направили команду, чтобы предупредить Додонну. Он вначале посмеялся над предупреждением, потеряв за годы отставки часть боевого духа, и команда собиралась отбыть. Но когда появились убийцы, Додонна снова воспрянул духом и поспешил убраться. Имперцы стреляли вслед, но широкая пижама скрыла худое тело Додонны, и ни один выстрел не достиг цели. Додонна оказался на корабле повстанцев перед самым отлетом. В космосе медленный грузовик посланников был атакован военным кораблем Империи. Додонна предложил капитану грузовика, генералу Рунсу Сьюэллу способ противодействия, а когда Сьюэлл в самый разгар битвы впал в ступор, сам встал к штурвалу и выполнил собственный план, уничтожив преследователя.Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell .]] Додонна присоединился к Восстанию и после красочного описания Сьюэлла, как быстро Додонна принимает решения, Мон Мотма присвоила ему ранг генерала и откомандировала под начало Сьюэлла. Несколько месяцев Додонна изучал новые военные технологии и разбирался в хитросплетениях политики. Свою первую крупную победу он одержал у Шёлковых астероидов, где успешно организовал оборону небольшой повстанческой базы от нашествия имперцев.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds После преждевременной смерти генерала Сьюэлла Мон Мотма назначила Додонну начальником штаба наземных войск Альянса и истребителей, сделав самым влиятельным военачальником, вторым после себя самой. Додонна постоянно перемещал штаб, чтобы не попадаться имперцам; штаб определенное время находился на Чреллисе, Бриджии, Орионе IV, Дантуине и Явине-4. thumb|120px|Генерал Додонна Находясь на Дантуине, Додонна организовал несколько операций с помощью гения тактики Рисева Крейдала, который был его протеже наряду с полковником Берилом Клиффонэйджем.Alliance Intelligence Reports При содействии Уолекса Блиссекса, конструктора звёздного разрушителя типа «Виктори I», Додонна модифицировал звездолёт R-22 «Остриё» в быстрый, маневренный перехватчик A-wing; первые образцы новой машины участвовали в Битве при Явине, но окончательный вариант перехватчика был доработан с учетом полученных в бою знаний. Додонна начал работу над боевым аналитическим компьютером, который настолько тесно ассоциировался с его создателем, что получил название «Боевой аналитический компьютер Додонны»; работа была закончена только после Эндорской битвы, а боевое крещение компьютер прошел в Битве при Бакуре на борту авианесущего крейсера «Шквал».The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook Сын Додонны, Врад, также вступил в Альянс и стал пилотом истребителя. left|thumb|100px|Додонна с ключом массасси Планируя перевод своего центрального штаба на Явин-4, Повстанцы столкнулись с тем, что для размещения их сил в крупнейших храмах луны им понадобился древний ключ массасси, хранившийся в считавшийся утраченной Явинской вассилике. Додонна связался со служанкой Малты Хатта, обладавшей информацией о местонахождении вассилики, и лично курировал ход поиска реликвии тремя группами преступников, в итоге получив требуемый ключ в обмен на 4 миллиона кредитов; при этом ему пришлось столкнуться с указанными преступниками, среди которых были Хан Соло и Лэндо Калриссиан.Преступный мир: Явинская вассилика Благодаря чертежам, добытым принцессой Леей Органой и доставленным дроидом R2-D2, Додонна помог в планировании атаки на «Звезду смерти».Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope На первый взгляд, ситуация казалась безнадежной, так как сила защиты станции превзошла худшие ожидания Додонны. Единственная стратегия с микроскопическим шансом на успех, которую он мог предложить, – атаковать станцию волна за волной всеми тяжелыми кораблями Альянса. При этом повстанцы сложили бы головы, но следующие за ними могли продолжить сопротивление, не боясь устрашающей боевой станции. Придя к такому решению, Додонна собирался лечь спать и вышел подышать свежим воздухом. Снаружи он встретил девочку, плакавшую от ночного кошмара, в котором дракон сжег её деревню. Додонна успокоил ребенка, рассказав старую сказку о рыцаре-джедае, который нашел прореху в чешуе дракона и убил чудовище. thumb|250px|Ян Додонн инструктирует пилотов перед битвой при ЯвинеЭто натолкнуло его на новую мысль, и он вернулся к чертежам «Звезды Смерти», чтобы, в конце концов, найти подобную брешь в её защите – небольшое вентиляционное отверстие, ведущее прямо к главному реактору. Полученные сведения указывали, что оборона «Звезды Смерти» строилась с упором на противодействие крупномасштабному нападению и была неэффективна против небольшого истребителя, который попытался бы атаковать вентиляционное отверстие. Так Додонна придумал план, приведший к уничтожению супероружия Империи. Вскоре после этого Додонну пригласили на Татуин для участия в проекте супериспарителя, который быстро закончился неудачей. Пленник (0 ДБЯ–6 ПБЯ) после Битвы при Явине.]] После уничтожения «Звезды Смерти» Империя установила блокаду Явина-4, пока Дарт Вейдер ожидал окончания строительства звёздного суперразрушителя «Палач». Когда это произошло, Вейдер привел его, чтобы покончить с повстанцами, но Врад Додонна ценой собственной жизни остановил «Палача». Снедаемый горем, Додонна взорвал явинскую базу, уничтожив множество TIE-истребителей и выиграв немного больше времени для эвакуации повстанцев. Считалось, что он погиб при взрыве, но на самом деле его пленили имперские войска.X-wing: The Krytos Trap В конце концов, он оказался на «Лусанкии». Имперцы не смогли сделать из него своего агента, и Додонна провел на «Лусанкии» несколько лет, став лидером заключённых. Позднее он встретил с Корраном Хорном, пилотом Бродячей эскадрильи, и помог ему сбежать. Когда Хорн предложил бежать вместе, Додонна отказался, сказав, что Исанн Айсард отыграется за это на других пленниках. Он оставался на «Лусанкье», пока не был переправлен Айсард в другое место. В конце концов, Бродячая эскадрилья нашла всех выживших пленников «Лусанкии», и Додонна вновь обрёл свободу.X-wing: Isard's Revenge Старейшина (6–24 ПБЯ) После освобождения Додонна стал советником Новой Республики и собрал вокруг себя таких же заслуженных личностей: Вандена Уилларда, Пашну Старкиллера и старого друга Адара Таллона. Называя себя «Серые кадры», они помогали Новой Республике советами во время возрождения Империи клоном императора Палпатина.Dark Empire Sourcebook После поражения клонированного императора Додонна получил особое назначение во Внутренний совет в качестве «исполнительного советника», занимаясь вопросами интеграции диких людей Корусанта в цивилизованное общество.The Jedi Academy Sourcebook Вскоре после этого Додонна отошел от дел, обосновавшись на Новом Альдераане, где мирно скончался в 24 ПБЯ, ещё до начала Войны с юужань-вонгами. Наследие Ян Додонна остался в памяти потомков талантливым военным и стратегом, чьих способностей недоставало Новой Республике в ходе войны с юужань-вонгами. Тем не менее, многие офицеры были согласны между собой, что свою войну Ян Додонна выиграл, и скончался с ощущением того, что Галактика наконец-то обрела мир. В память о нем Галактический Альянс - государство-преемник Новой Республики после победы в юужань-вонгской войне, в 40 ПБЯ присвоило кораблю-носителю [[Корабль-носитель типа Галактика|типа Галактика]] имя «''Додонна». За кулисами thumb|240px|Алекс Маккриндл (в центре) на съёмках Новой надежды *Ян Додонна появляется в фильмах единственный раз – в «Новой надежде», где его роль исполняет Алекс Маккриндл. *В радиопостановке «Звёздные войны» Додонну озвучивал Джеймс Блендик, в особой редакции игры ''Star Wars: X-wing – Клайв Ревилл, в игре Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds – Джейрион Монро, в игре Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike – Уэйн Грейс. *В первом черновике сценария «Звёздных войн» Джордж Лукас переименовал рыцаря-ситха в Додону вместо Валорума, т. к. в этом варианте семья Старкиллер стала семьей Валор, приведя к недопустимой схожести имен. Додона – одно из немногих новых имен из этого черновика, попавших во второй черновик, где оно было определено как имя генерала повстанцев у Явина-4.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film *Имя Jan является эквивалентом имён Джон и Иван. *Возможно, имя Додонны навеяно названием «Додона Мэнор», дома, где жил Джордж Маршалл, лауреат Нобелевской премии мира 1953 года, начальник штаба Армии США во время Второй мировой войны, госсекретарь и министр обороны при президенте Гарри Трумэне. *Облик генерала Додонны во многом сходен с обликом генерала Роберта Ли, командовавшего войсками Конфедерации (восставших штатов) во время гражданской войны в США. Появления *«Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' * Современные мотиваторы: Звёздные войны *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' * *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile'' *''Outcast'' }} Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' Источники *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Champions of the Force *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Сноски Категория:Люди Категория:Офицеры Судебных сил Категория:Мужчины Категория:Адмиралы и генералы Сил обороны Новой Республики Категория:Офицеры Республиканского флота Категория:Генералы корпусов звёздных истребителей Альянса Категория:Персонал военизированной организации Ранульфа Таркина Категория:Умершие в 24 ПБЯ Категория:Умершие на Новом Альдераане Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Офицеры Имперского флота Галактической Империи Категория:Жители Комменора